Migikata no Chou
by Me gusta el chocolate
Summary: Se suponía que Kintaro no conocía el amor, que seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre, entonces ¿Por qué se dejaba utilizar? / RyomaxKintaro, si no te gusta el yaoi no lo leas.


"En mi hombro se posó una mariposa, fue como sentir mil de tus besos en mi piel. Me rompe el corazon el sentir tanto dolor, las notas del piano llenan mi interior."

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban asi?, tal vez tres o cuatro meses. Él no lo recordaba, pero sentia el corazon partido en dos, estaba destruido por dentro. ¿Quien iba pensar que Kintaro Tooyama tambien podía llorar?

Todo habia comenzado hace un tiempo, cuando el y Ryoma Echizen comenzaron a ir a la misma preparatoria, en Tokio, ya que el pelirrojo estuvo obligado a mudarse por cosas de sus padres. De algun modo ambos se sentian felices al estar juntos como buenos amigos, o algo asi. Echizen mucho antes se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Kintaro superaban por mucho la palabra "amistad", tampoco era rivalidad -pero tambien habia un poco de ambas- ¿Seria amor?, no lo sabía, pero queria saberlo.

Se encontraban en casa de Ryoma, en la habitacion de el moreno, haciendo unos deberes de ingles que el profesor había dejado, y como Kintaro era un completo incompetente en ingles le pidio a Echizen una ayuda. Ninguno se dio cuenta de como ocurrió, pero despues de 20 minutos ya estaban besandose con pasion en algun lugar de el cuarto.

Ahi comenzaron algo a escondidas, cada tarde se encontraban en algun lugar para sentir al otro tan cerca como lo deseaban. Así por un tiempo, como cualquier relacion de unos jovenes de su edad.

Pero, ¿Y el amor? Eso era lo que Kintaro no lograba encontrar en aquello que tenian, por mas que buscara. Aun que no quisiera admitirlo -porque dolía hacerlo- tenía muy en claro que no era mas que un juego para Echizen. Pero no importaba el sufrir mientras pudiera tenerlo por un par de minutos solo para el. Y cada vez que veía aquellos ojos miel mandaba al demonio esas cosas del amor, el placer podía igualarlo, ¿o no?

Estaba enamorado, no podía negarlo, aquel sentimiento tan regocijante era amor. Cada vez que el juego de un par de horas se acababa se precuntaba lo mismo, ¿Tan doloroso era el amor, o solo era él?

Pero, aun asi, siguio el juego de Ryoma, no le interesaba ser utilizado mientras tuviera al chico con el. Al fin y al cabo lo amaba, y nadie puede contra aquel sentimiento. Estaba en una batalla interna sobre si seguir haciendose mierda y tener a Ryoma, o dejar de sufrir pero ya no estar con el.

Con el paso de el tiempo ya no podía mas, pero valía la pena. Hasta que algo realmente le dolió. ¿Por que Echizen no detenía a Sakuno, quien intentaba besarle? Mas bien, se acercaba a ella. Su bolso cayó al piso mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sin querer creerlo se fue corriendo, no podía seguir viendo esa escena. Pero no supo que Echizen corrió tras el.

—Kin-chan...— Detuvo su carrera cuando escucho esa voz. —¿A donde vas, que ocurre?

—Shi...¡Shiraishi!— Y saltó a los brazos de su ex-compañero de equipo, no sabía porque estaba ahí, pero lo unico que quería era un abrazo reconfortante como aquel. El mayor lo atrajo con fuerza, el llanto de el muchachito ya estaba calmandose un poco.

Una mano tomó con fuerza el brazo de el pelirrojo, le dedicó una mala mirada a Kuranosuke y arrastro al chico a algun lugar, por mas que este forcejeara.

—¡Koshimae, sueltame!— Más que una petición, fue una orden. ¿Quien se creía para destruir su momento de paz?, ¿Acaso no pensaba dejar de hacerle daño? Y volvió a gritar lo misma, pero con una voz mas rasposa y de llanto. Ryoma se detuvó a mirarlo, y Kintaro lo aprovechó para huír de nuevo.

Sintió su cuerpo mojandose, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo hasta que salió del instituto. No paró hasta llegar al baño de el edificio sur, ahi se apoyó en una pared y comenzó a temblar por el frio de tener la ropa empapada. De alguna manera sabía que Echizen llegaría a su encuentro, y su idea no estuvó equivocada.

—No debes estar en el instituto cuando las clases ya acabaron, Koshimae...— Fue lo unico que atinó a decir, con palabras temblorosas. Los penetrantes ojos amarillentos de Ryoma lograron que sus piernas temblaran más, pero se mantuvo firme.

—No eres el mas indicado para decirmelo.— Sus manos se apoyaron al rededor de Tooyama, acorralandolo.

—Y tu no tenias el derecho a sacarme de un lugar asi como asi, hace mucho que no veía a Shiraishi.— Se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero, como el niño que seguía siendo.

—Honestamente...— Comenzó acercandose mas al pelirrojo, éste se encogio un poco en su lugar.—Tenía celos.

Apenas terminó la frase, sintio el puño de Kintaro golpear con fuerza su mejilla. Se atrevió a subir la mirada, el chico tenía los ojos llorosos y el seño fruncido. Gritó algo casi inentedible, Ryoma ya no estaba escuchando, solo oyó algo sobre Sakuno. ¿Ella que tenía que ver en la historia? Lo sabía de sobra, pero no podía creer que Kintaro se hubiera enfadado por eso. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, porque los que sentía por el pelirrojo no era un simple juego como el otro pensaba.

Sintió los labios de el pelirrojo juntarse con los suyos. Al parecer había logrado su objetivo. Tomó de la cintura al michacho y paseó una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa, sientiendo la humeda piel de el otro. Kintaro se encargó de desabrochar el uniforme de Ryoma.

Sobra decir que la ropa desapareció en un par de minutos, y nadie mas que ellos supieron lo que pasó aquella tarde de lluvia en los baños de el instituto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos!, ¿Como les va? Soy nueva en esto de fanfic de Prince of Tennis, pero aun asi ojala les haya gustado. La verdad lo ví cuando era pequeña (Gracias a mi hermano mayor) Pero ahora lo vi de nuevo y se me ocurrio que podrian haber fanfics de esta increible serie, y no me defraudé. Esta historia está basada en una canción llamada "Migikata no chou". Gracias por leer :)


End file.
